


Break Me Open (Come Inside)

by portraitofemmy, wearing_tearing



Series: Get Wet [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Bucky smirks, heat pooling in his gut. “You like me holding you open,” he says, fingers digging into Steve’s thigh. “Like my cock inside you, fucking into you, giving you what you want.”Steve makes a little hurt sound in the back of his throat, breath hot and wet on Bucky’s skin as he says, “I’d like you to shut up and fuck me, that’s what.”





	Break Me Open (Come Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on [sinbinconsultant's porn dump art](http://sinbinconsultant.tumblr.com/post/157512701498/i-promised-some-people-a-porn-dump), specifically sketch #1. thank you for giving us permission to write fics based on your work <3

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve gasps, back arching as Bucky hooks a knee in between his legs, his small body trembling with pleasure.

“Easy,” Bucky murmurs, mouthing at the shell of Steve’s ear and dropping small wet kisses on the side of his face.

They’ve been at this for half an hour, teasing and touching and kissing each other, making most of the free time they have before they both have to go back to work. Steve’s entire body is flushed and slick with sweat, pale skin rosy pink and soft under Bucky’s touch.

He is the most beautiful man Bucky’s ever seen. Bucky is going to wreck him.

“Please,” Steve begs, sweet like nothing else, his head dropping back on Bucky’s shoulder. He has one of his hands tangled through Bucky’s hair, the other braced on the mattress to keep himself from sliding off of Bucky. “C’mon, _please_.”

Bucky shushes him, capturing Steve’s mouth in a kiss, deep and slow and filthy. They’re lying in bed, Steve on top of him with his back to Bucky’s chest and Bucky on his back on the mattress. Bucky has one of his hands at the back of Steve’s thigh, holding on and keeping his legs spread, the other wrapped around his own hard cock.

“Okay?” Bucky asks, nuzzling Steve’s cheek.

“Been okay for the last fifteen minutes, you jerk,” Steve huffs, arching his back and rubbing his ass against Bucky’s crotch. “Get in me.”

Bucky laughs, low and husky, and kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Yes, sir,” he says, and then presses inside.

No matter how many times they do this, Bucky will never get used to how hot and tight Steve is around him, his hungry little hole clenching around Bucky’s cock. The sweet small sounds Steve makes are music to Bucky’s ears, gasps and whimpers and low moans as he bares down and opens up for Bucky.

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve hisses, grip tight on Bucky’s hair, lean thighs tensing and trembling under Bucky’s hands. “God, _Bucky_.”

“Alright?” Bucky murmurs, jaw tense, doing his best to keep still as Steve gets used to the size of him.

“Hng, _yes_ ,” Steve gasps, turning his head to mouth at Bucky’s cheek, lips hot and wet. “Now fuck me.”

Bucky laughs, rough and dirty, before brushing their lips together in a kiss. Steve kisses back, or tries to, clumsy and sloppy in the way he gets whenever he’s on Bucky’s dick, too turned out to function.

Steve whimpers when Bucky starts to move, too on edge to keep himself quiet. There is no embarrassment when he arches his back and fucks himself back on Bucky’s cock, hand clutched at the back of Bucky’s neck, his cheeks and chest flushed pink.

There is something beautiful about Steve when he lets go like this, when he gives himself up under Bucky’s hands. Bucky revels in it, in every dirty sound Steve makes as they move, Steve’s little cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

“That’s it,” Bucky murmurs, lips to Steve’s ears as he holds Steve’s legs open with a hand under his thigh.

“Bucky,” Steve gasps, head thrown back, fingers tangled through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky hums, pressing open mouthed kisses to Steve’s jaw and neck, biting and sucking at the soft pale skin. Steve moans and tilts his head, and Bucky can’t help but smile at the way Steve shivers whenever his teeth close over skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky says, unable to keep the words from spilling out of his mouth. “All spread out like this for me, taking what I give you.”

Steve glances at him, blue eyes dark and glinting, his lips so red Bucky has to kiss them again.

“Stop talking,” Steve says against Bucky’s mouth, dragging him in for another kiss and shutting him up.

Bucky obliges, if only for a little while. Kissing Steve can be as good as fucking him, and Bucky won’t pass the chance to do either. Even when their kisses are sloppy and wet like this, with too much teeth and not enough finesse as Steve loses himself in what they’re doing, Bucky loves it.

Not that Bucky is faring any better. He finds heaven whenever he pushes inside of Steve, tight and hot and perfect. When Bucky is feeling particularly sappy, he likes to think Steve was made just for him.

“‘S true,” Bucky murmurs between kisses, setting a slow and steady pace. “My gorgeous guy. Can’t believe I get to see you like this, can’t believe you let me make you feel this good.”

Steve huffs out a laugh that turns into a gasp at a sharp thrust, teeth coming down to bite at his bottom lip. “ _Buck_ ,” Steve whines, a pretty little sound that Bucky swallows with a kiss.

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Bucky rolls his hips, one of his hands letting go of Steve’s thigh to slide up his chest, metal fingers finding one of Steve’s nipples. “You like that, huh?”

Steve clenches around his cock, lips brushing against Bucky’s cheek. When he answers, it’s nothing but a choked up whisper, “Yes.”

Bucky smirks, heat pooling in his gut. “You like me holding you open,” he says, fingers digging into Steve’s thigh. “Like my cock inside you, fucking into you, giving you what you want.”

Steve makes a little hurt sound in the back of his throat, breath hot and wet on Bucky’s skin as he says, “I’d like you to shut up and fuck me, that’s what.”

Bucky laughs, loud and bright, his dick almost slipping out of Steve in the process. “Punk,” he breathes, dropping a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, amused and in love.

Steve just smiles back, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s. “Fuck me,” he whispers, lips ghosting over Bucky’s, “like you mean it.”

“I always mean it.” Bucky closes the statement with a kiss, but he does as Steve tells him. As much as he likes to tease him, making Steve come is still what he loves best.

And that’s what he does, fucking into Steve in sharp hard rolls of his hips as he holds onto one of his legs, keeping him spread open. He brings his metal hand up to Steve’s mouth, sparing only a second to mourn the lack of feeling as Steve’s tongue licks his palm over the heavy vinyl glove, before he wraps it around Steve’s cock. Steve curses when Bucky touches him with his metal hand, thighs trembling and body shaking with sensation. Bucky strokes him in time with thrusts, bringing them closer and closer to the edge.

Steve is the one who comes first, pink mouth open in a silent gasp as he clenches around Bucky’s cock and spills all over his stomach and Bucky’s hand. He’s beautiful, always, but especially like this: flushed and sweaty and dazed, body pliant over Bucky’s own, skinny chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“Steve,” Bucky groans, snapping his hips faster and faster, hand sticky with come and still holding Steve’s oversensitive cock.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes out in answer, lips finding the edge of Bucky’s jaw in a clumsy kiss. “C’mon, Buck. Wanna feel you.”

All Bucky can do is twist his head and catch Steve’s lips in a kiss, deep and hot and filthy. It doesn’t take long for him to come; not with Steve kissing him back. His hand’s still tangled through Bucky’s hair, his other one reaching out and cupping the back of his own knee, spreading himself up for Bucky.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky curses against Steve’s mouth, heat rushing through at the picture Steve makes on top of him. “Fuck, sweetheart.”

Steve smiles, a small little curl of his lips that is all mirth and love, and says, “Come.”

With another sharp thrust, Bucky does, losing himself in the pleasure Steve gives to him. His fingers dig into Steve’s thigh, bruising, as his body tenses as he comes inside of Steve. Filling him up, just like Steve wants him to.

Bucky comes back to himself a few seconds later, heart slamming against his ribs as he calms down. Steve is still on top of him, brushing sweet butterfly kisses to his cheek and jaw, Steve’s fingers playing with loose strands of his hair.

“Hi.” Steve grins, knocking their forehead together.

“Hey,” Bucky replies, smiling back despite himself. It is all he can do, when Steve is staring at him like that, sated and happy and in love. “You good?”

Steve hums and nods, nose nuzzling against Bucky’s. “Yeah, Buck. I’m great.”

“You are,” Bucky agrees, kissing the tip of Steve’s nose when Steve rolls his eyes at him. “If you get off me, I can clean us up.”

Steve bites down on his bottom lip, hand joining Bucky’s sticky one which rests over his stomach. “Or you could just… stay. For a while.”

Bucky blinks at him once in surprise before he smirks, shifting his hips and feeling some of his come slip out of Steve. “Until I get hard again?”

Steve shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant. The red on his cheeks betrays him, and so does the way his dick gives a little twitch at the thought.

“I love the way you think,” Bucky tells him, pulling Steve in for another kiss.

“You love all things about me,” Steve answers, nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip.

Instead of replying, Bucky just kisses him again. It’s not like him to deny the truth, after all. Especially when it leads to him fucking Steve again ten minutes later, still open and slick with his come.

**Author's Note:**

> find us at [hawkguyz](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) and [portraitofemmy](http://portraitofemmy.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
